


branded, marked, owned

by peopleii



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Open Relationships, Ownership, Referenced Daddy Kink, Season/Series 01, Tattoos, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleii/pseuds/peopleii
Summary: Alex has a bit of a reaction to Josh's tattoo.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Josh Widdicombe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	branded, marked, owned

**Author's Note:**

> did i care about british people before this panel show was put in my line of sight? no. am i obsessed with alex and greg's dynamic even though i'm only on series one and therefore have not seen it for all its worth? yes.
> 
> enjoy <3

Alex isn't supposed to be jealous, really. It's part of the show, it's part of everything that's going on, and of _course_ Josh got a tattoo of Greg's name simply because of Greg telling him that he'd forget him otherwise. When he reveals the tattoo he stares at it, wild-eyed, for several seconds; another stroke of jealousy strikes him when Greg's mouth gapes and he leans over to touch Josh's foot, trying to see if it'll rub off. The fact it doesn't, the fact Greg is holding his foot in a manner almost worshipful, makes him green with envy, enough so to not be able to think for a couple seconds. He almost wishes it _was_ marker or something of the sort, that Josh was simply playing them and not branding himself with _his_ owner's name.

He's almost sulking as they finish the episode, brimming with some sort of negative energy as he stares Josh down.

"Can I help you, mate?" he asks, immediately noticing that something's off.

"Did you _really_ get a tattoo with Greg's name on it?" he asks, almost a whisper.

A pause. "Yeah, I did. What about it?"

Alex huffs. "Like, it isn't permanent marker or something—"

"No, Alex, it's not that. What's got you so riled up about it?"

"Well!" he exclaims. He groans, tries to calm himself down. "Well, I simply found it _weird_ that... _you_ got a tattoo with _my_ owner's name. Before _I_ did."

Josh blinks at him owlishly, and then lets out a little laugh. "Oh, well, I've certainly sucked him off before, but I don't really consider myself his property." He steamrolls over the chance of Alex reacting to the news that Josh _has_ in fact slept with Greg by continuing, "So jealous, huh? Just ask him to take you to a tattoo parlor, get the same treatment I did. He almost got hard on live telly at mine, I don't doubt he'll fuck you in the arse beforehand."

Alex's face flushes a light pink. "You think he almost got hard?"

"You didn't notice?" he says, and then he laughs, pink with joy. "He was like, absolutely _delighted_. You know hsi face when he's horny, don't lie to me now, you should've seen his face! If we weren't live he probably would've taken me right then and there."

"What, in front of Romesh, Frank, Roisin and Tim? Would've you been into that?"

Josh shrugs. "Maybe." He laughs a little. "Now, you should run off to your daddy and ask him to get branded. I'm sure he'll reward you very well for that."

"I don't call him—"

He grins, wide and toothy. "You should. He loves that."

"Fuck off, Josh," he says, leaving the studio and going back home to his master's.

He opens the door with his key and walks in, closing it behind himself as he makes a beeline for Greg's studio. He's a little disjointed with nerves, even though if by what Josh said he should be fine, and might even get a good fucking out of it. He swallows thickly and opens the door. Their dynamic is ever present, of course, even live, although they've tried to keep it a little in the backburner for now. If the show gets renewed they're probably going to make it a tad more obvious as it goes on. He kneels down as soon as the door opens and crawls over to settle himself next to Greg's chair, leaning against his thigh.

"Hi, pup," he says, not moving at all or acknowledging him beyond that. "You want something?"

"I got... a little jealous," he starts. "About Josh's tattoo."

When he looks up, he can see the smug smile on Greg's lips. "You did?"

"Yes," he nods. "I talked to him about it. I didn't know you had slept with him, first off."

"He's incredible at sucking cock, but not as incredible as you, pup," he says.

Alex trips on his words at that, flushes red. "Um. Yes. Thank you. Anyway—" He clears his throat. "Anyway, he ssaid you had almost gotten hard at seeing the tattoo."

He scoffs. "I certainly did, yes. Your name being on someone's skin forever is awfully arousing, pup, I'm sure you understand why."

"Yeah," he agrees. "But. Anyway. I was thinking about how, well, I got jealous about how much attention you gave Josh about his tatto and about how I. Well, how do I say this...?"

After a second's worth of pause, Greg grabs him by the hair, pulls him up slightly, and he yelps. "Spit it out, boy. Use your words."

"Yes, sir," he pants out, suddenly feeling an erection strain against his pants. "I want to get a tattoo for you, sir. I want to get branded. With your name, with a symbol. Whatever you want, sir."

He looks up and he can see right then and there the surprise on his face, brows raised, and the bulge in his pants. He grins at that, although he doesn't let himself get smug. 

"You know the way right to my heart, don't you, boy?" he admonishes gently.

"And your cock, too, apparently," he drawls.

Greg huffs and pulls him up with little effort, holding him up against him as he carries him to the bedroom. "You're such a brat sometimes," he grumbles. "You're lucky you offered up _getting branded_ before starting to act like that."

Alex grins at him, this time with all the smugness in the world, and starts undressing himself.

Days later, they get out of the studio and onto a tattoo parlor, asking the artist to give them something discrete yet obvious to anyone who would get the privilege of seeing Alex naked— which are, sometimes, people other than Greg, most notably his wife and some hookups. And if someday a task involves him getting naked, well, the contestants in that season will certainly find out.

What it ends up being is _Greg Davies' property_ on his hip, the font a pretty sans serif one after the tattoo artist helped them pick one. In a smaller size, there's the date their relationship started officially: July 28th, 2015, the day Taskmaster started airing.

When the tattoo finishes healing up, Greg makes a show of fucking him into the mattress, hand always gripping firmly at the ink.


End file.
